dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Benny
Matthew Gumley |First appearance=Pilot The Legend of the Big Red Chicken Hic-Boom-Ohhh! |Last appearance="Dora's Night Light Adventure" (Dora the Explorer) "Dora's Rainforest Reunion" (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) Dora and the Lost City of Gold (cameo)}}Benny (originally known as Benito in the late 90's pilot) is a main character on Dora the Explorer. He is a big, strong bull with a huge appetite and an even bigger heart. He often tries to help Dora on her adventures, but Benny is so accident-prone that it is usually him in need of Dora's help. Benny lives in a large, red barn with his grandmother. Dora often goes there to visit him. Benny is a skilled dancer and loves fiesta food, especially cake and ice cream. Description A six-year-old bull with a big heart. Benny speaks English and lives with his grandma in Benny's Barn. Benny is also a bit accident-prone. He once got stuck in a wall and his loud hiccups are famous. But Benny can always count on the viewer to get him out of a scrape. Benny isn't always a friend in need; he has also helped Dora in many ways. He played on Dora's Golden Explorers football team and helped them beat the dinosaur team; he took Dora and Boots in his go-kart to meet Dora's new twin siblings; and his strength helped Dora win the Super Adventure Race. Benny loves to crack jokes, especially knock-knock jokes. Despite his clumsy nature, he is very self-confident and is never afraid to speak his mind. In the episode "Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur," Benny reveals that he can not sleep without nine dolls, which he calls his "guys." Benny owns his own hot air balloon with a distinctive rainbow pattern on it. He loves to fly high in the sky with his friends in the balloon, as long as it doesn't have a leak that Dora needs to fix with sticky tape. Looks Benny is mostly dark blue, with a sky blue torso and black hooves. He almost always wears a blue bandana with white polka dots around his neck. He has small yellow horns, thick yellow eyebrows, and a yellow tuft of hair on his tail. His nose and the insides of his ears are bright pink. Prior to the show's debut, Benny had a tomato red-colored body. His torso and eyebrows were a pale goldenrod color. He did not wear his bandana and was instead planned to wear a blue baseball cap backwards. Gallery Merchandise images Benny_waving.jpg 1534634196067.png Dora the Explorer Benny the Bull Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Noggin Character Image 2.png Dora the Explorer Benny the Bull Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Noggin Character Image 3.png Dora the Explorer Benny the Bull Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Noggin Character Image 4.png 1485703572012.png Dora-Benny-barn-at-night.jpg Dora-Benny-oranges.jpg Dora-Senor-Tucan-cherries.jpg Dora-Benny-teddy-bear.jpg Dora-Benny-bongos.jpg Dora-Benny-Boots-dreams.jpg Dora-Benny-balloon.jpg Dora-Benny-wish.jpg Dora-Benny-sports-photos.jpg Dora-Benny-barn-hoedown.jpg Dora-Benny-shapes.jpg Dora-Tico-Benny-Boots-vines.jpg Dora-Tico-Benny-Boots-pond.jpg Dora-Isa-Benny-presents.jpg Dora-Benny-walking.jpg Dora-Benny-Santa-hat.jpg Dora-Benny-pizza.jpg Dora-Benny-holiday.jpg Dora-Benny-footprints.jpg Dora-Benny-Boots-splash.jpg Dora-Benny-Boots-fishing.jpg Dora-Benny-barn.jpg Production art ben001.jpg ben004.jpg ben006.jpg ben002.jpg ben003.jpg Dora-Benny-ages-production-sketch.jpg Screenshots Dora-Benny-Hic-Boom-Ohhh.png Dora-Benny-beach.png Dora-Benny-ice-cream.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-22-20h53m24s256.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-21-17h27m59s493.png Screenshot_20190919-165346_Chrome.jpg|Baby Benny Screenshot_20190919-165620_Chrome.jpg|Toddler Benny Screenshot_20190919-170748_Chrome.jpg|Older Benny Appearances Benny appears in most episodes of Dora the Explorer. He made his debut in the unaired pilot, in which he was named Benito. His first official appearance was in the opening and credits of "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken." The first episode to feature him as part of the main story was "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!." In the spin-off series Dora and Friends: Into the City!, Benny appears in two episodes. He plays a major role in "Return to the Rainforest." He also makes a cameo appearance during the animated segment of the theatrical movie Dora and the Lost City of Gold. *'Season 1:' **"The Legend of the Big Red Chicken" (credits game only) **"Lost and Found" (credits game only) **"Hic-Boom-Ohhh!" **"Beaches" **"We All Scream for Ice Cream" **"Choo-Choo!" (credits game only) **"Three Little Piggies" (credits game only) **"Big River" (credits game only) **"Berry Hunt" (credits game only) **"Wizzle Wishes" (credits game only) **"Surprise" **"Sticky Tape" **"Little Star" **"To The Treehouse" **"Call Me Mr. Riddles" *'Season 2:' **"The Big Storm" **"The Missing Piece" **"Rojo the Fire Truck" **"Lost Squeaky" **"Doctor Dora" **"The Golden Explorers" **"El Dia De Las Madres" **"Pinto, the Pony Express" **"The Big Piñata" **"The Happy Old Troll" **"A Present For Santa" **"A Letter for Swiper" **"Dora, La Músico" **"Egg Hunt" **"To the Monkey Bars" **"Hide and Go Seek" **"School Pet" **"Whose Birthday is It?" **"The Lost City" *'Season 3:' **"Stuck Truck" **"Roberto the Robot" **"The Big Potato" **"Rescue, Rescue, Rescue" **"The Fix-it Machine" **"Baseball Boots" **"Boots' Special Day" **"Boo!" **"Dora's Pirate Adventure" **"The Super Silly Fiesta" **"Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur" **"Job Day" **"Louder!" *'Season 4:' **"Dora's Fairytale Adventure" **"La Maestra de Musica" **"The Shy Rainbow" **"Swiper the Explorer" **"Big Sister Dora" **"Super Babies" **"We're a Team!" **"Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine" **"The Mixed-Up Seasons" **"Best Friends" **"Dora's Dance to the Rescue" **"Dora's First Trip" **"Dora's World Adventure" **"Boots to the Rescue" **"Dora Saves the Mermaids" *'Season 5:' **"The Backpack Parade" **"Benny's Big Race" **"Dora Saves the Snow Princess" **"Bouncy Boots" **"Dora Saves Three Kings Day" **"Benny's Treasure" **"Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure" **"Boots' Banana Wish" **"Dora's Big Birthday Adventure" *'Season 6:' **"Happy Birthday, Super Babies!" **"The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married" **"Dora's Ballet Adventure" **"Boots' First Bike" **"¡Vacaciones!" **"Dora in Troll Land" **"Pepe the Pig's School Adventure" **"Halloween Parade" **"Swiper's Favorite Things" **"A Ribbon For Pinto" **"Dora's Knighthood Adventure" *'Season 7:' ** "Dora's Easter Adventure" ** "Feliz Dia De Los Padres" ** "Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure" ** "School Science Fair" ** "Dora's Moonlight Adventure" ** "Perrito's Big Surprise" ** "Dora & Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure" ** "Benny the Castaway" ** "Dora's Royal Rescue" ** "¡Vamos a Pintar!" (in mural) ** "Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade" ** "Dora Rocks!" *'Season 8:' ** "Puppies Galore" ** "Dora's Great Roller Skate Adventure" ** "Verde's Birthday Party" ** "Dora's Rainforest Talent Show" ** "Dora & Diego in the Time of Dinosaurs" ** "Dora in Wonderland" (as Tweedledum) ** "Dora's Super Soccer Showdown" ** "Dora and the Very Sleepy Bear" ** "Let's Go to Music School" ** "Dora's Animalito Adventure" ** "Dora's Night Light Adventure" *''Dora and Friends'': ** "Return to the Rainforest" ** "Dora's Rainforest Reunion" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Blue Characters Category:Dora the Explorer Characters Category:Multiple Show Characters